7 Impossible Things
by purpledragon6
Summary: My what-happens next drabble story, in which Joaquin finally finds the love of his own life, our favorite gods strike up another bet, and Manolo and Maria starting a new chapter in their lives, all happening in a series of crazy and wild events.


**A/N: Chapter 1 and done. So now that the character development for both twins is out of the way, its time to get down to business and focus in one what this story is really about. With that said, its time to just forward to the end of the movie to the wedding scene :D **

* * *

><p>He had fought many battles, was trained by some of the finest soldiers known in their village, and was considered the town hero at one point- But nothing could have prepared Joaquin for his toughest challenge yet-<p>

"Do I really have to wear a tie?" He groaned, looking from the piece of cloth and then back to his best friend bitterly.

"Well, I suppose not, but it would look nice." Manolo chuckled as he watched his friend attempting to put on the article once more.

"Screw this, I can't do it..." Joaquin muttered, tossing the tie aside and turning to his friend quickly. "How do I look?"

"Just fine." The former bull fighter said in an honest voice as he smiled softly. "Now hurry up, its about to start."

"Thanks... You know, you're being awfully calm for someone who is about to get married." This was said with a boyish humor that neither male had used in a very long time, since their childhood days to be exact.

"I suppose facing down death itself was more stressful than this... Though, I am still very nervous to be honest." Manolo chuckled weakly. "I've waited for this day ever since I met Maria... What if I mess up an-"

He stopped himself suddenly before he could say anything more. Turning to the door quickly, he was about to open it when he felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he was met with his friend's solemn face.

"You'll do fine, brother." Joaquin assured him gently. "I know you will..."

"Thanks... You'll do fine too." Manolo sighed, turning to leave once more but stopped when he realized that there was still a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I will. Being a best man isn't a very difficult job." Joaquin took this time to laugh softly, only to stop suddenly when he noticed the smirk on his friend's face.

"I didn't mean that." His smirk seemed to widen as he suddenly shook his friend's hand off and finally left the room.

"W-what!? What do you mean by that?" Joaquin called after him, his heartbeat rising as his friend continued to walk off. "Manny!"

Stumbling out into the hall, he rushed after Manolo and tried to stop him once more. He needed some sort of answer to this question before the wedding began or else he was going to lose it and become even more of a panicking wreck than he already wasn't. Finaly, he managed to get Manolo to stop.

"Oh, nothing important." He said with a silly smile, folding his arms behind his back like a school boy. "Its just that Maria wants you to dance at our wedding."

"WHAT!?" That had to be one of the most grueling things he had ever heard, well right next to when he was told that Maria wanted him to wear a tie.

"Only with the bride's maids. Come on, it will be fun." With that, Manolo attempted to step passed his friend but for the billionth time that day, he was stopped.

"Manny, I don't know how to dance, especially with girls!" All of the color ran out of the man's face at the thought of it.

"Really? I never knew that." Manolo said this in a dead honest voice, though he did seem very amused by this new information. "You always seemed so confident around the women in our village though."

"Yes, but you've never seen me dance with any of them either..." He muttered, bringing his hands up to his face to hide his shame.

"You'll do fine." Manolo chuckled, finally getting passed his friend and walking further down the hall. "There are only two of them. After that you can sit for the rest of the reception."

"You say that like its a good thing..." With that, the other man began his own walk of shame down the hallway.

"It is for me. Watching you act like a complete fool is always a good thing." A set of chuckles filled the hall for a moment.

"And how is that?" Now Joaquin was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Because they say laughter is good of the heart." That was probably pushing it, because a moment later Manolo received a punch to the arm. "I was only kidding, now lets hurry."

With that, the two men took off down the hallway, nearly tripping over each other as they rushed to the main room of the church.

* * *

><p><em>"You'll do fine." <em>He said, _"It'll be fun." _He said.

All of those statements had been complete lies! During the time it took Joaquin to be tossed around by the Adelita twins, he had already begun plotting the perfect revenge scheme against the two newly weds for this. He still kept on a bright smile, of course, for he wasn't about to ruin their special day right there and then, but he still wasn't happy about it. Luckily, no one seemed to notice this- at least he hoped no one did.

Sighing heavily in an attempt to regain his wits, he looked at the two women on either side of him. Both were the deceased relatives of his dear friend, who he was told had fought in the revolution and won. If his memory served him, the one on the left was Christina, who Manny had described as being a 'fire cracker with a fuse and temper just as short'. The other was Juanita, who had a temper as short as her sister's, but was apparently 'a little quieter'. With that in mind, he continued to take note of both women as the music continued around them.

_'How much longer is this song!?' _He thought, glaring over at Manny who he bet had picked this song just for the sake of it being long, that or he was just imagining things and distorting his perception of time.

Finally the music ended the the twin to his left released her hold on him and raced off in the direction of something she saw without so much as a word. Her sister on the other hand, simply let out a light laugh and made a wayward comment to anyone who was listening about how much fun that had been, and stayed by her dance partner's side for a moment longer until Manolo made his way over to the pair.

"See, now was that so bad?" He commented to his friend, trying to keep up a smile despite the death glares being shot at him.

"If this wasn't your wedding, I'd-" He was cut off suddenly by a female's voice.

"You'd what?" Maria smirked, coming up behind her husband and taking his hand.

"I'd shut up because its your special day and I shouldn't say anything bad during it?" The man blushed as the trio near him began to laugh softly.

"Good answer." Maria laughed, tugging at her husband's hand a little now. "With that, we will see you two later."

"And where are you two off to?" This has been the first time Juanita had really spoken up that day.

"A secret." A wink was all they needed to know that asking any further questions would not be a good idea.

"Gotcha. Have fun." The skeleton woman shot them her own wink, causing Manolo to blush darkly in realization as he was dragged away by Maria. "Heh, kids these days."

A silence suddenly fell between the man and woman when they realized that they had just been left alone. Turning to one another, they both began to wonder if starting a conversation would be a good idea, or if simply walking away would be the best route. After a long moment, Juanita finally decided to break the ice in the only way she knew how.

"You suck at dancing by the way." She commented, folding her arms over her chest.

"I was forced to." He muttered in response, copying her actions of folding his arms over his own chest.

"Same here." She shrugged, a soft smirk playing on her thin lips. "I hear from my relative that fighting is more your style."

"Y-yeah, it kinda is." With this, he awkwardly began to rub the back of his neck as he tried to choose the right words. "I've been in battles, and stuff."

"Is that where you get all of those medals from?" A nod confirmed this. "Thats cool... Its where I got mine also."

"Really?" Well, things were starting to get interesting now.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of more interested in hearing about yours." She honestly was, as she had never seen anyone in her day with so many, not even her ancestors!"

"I'd be happy to tell you about them." He hoped he didn't sound to eager, but this was his first real time talking to a girl with similar interests to him.

"Then I'll tell you about mine." She smirked, taking his arm and leading him off to a place where they could talk alone, both having their confidence restored by the scraps of medal they wore on their jackets.


End file.
